Fan:Sendokai Champions: Digimon Warriors
''Sendokai Champions'' = '''''Sendokai Champions''''' (known as '''''Desafio Champions Sendokai''''' in Spain) is an American-Spanish-Latin animated television series developed by Kotoc Produccions. The series is created by Freddy Córdoba and Roger Córdoba.[5] A second 26x12 season was released in May 2014 on Cartoon Network. The series was originally planned to air in the United States on The CW's ''Vortexx'' block during the 2013-14 season. However, it never ended up scheduled before the block's end in October 2014. Instead, ''Sendokai Champions'' ended up premiering on YouTube. However, the episodes have now been made private. It is the sequel to Gormiti Digimon: Legends of Nature Plot Zak, Cloe, Kiet and Fenzy are four unpopular kids from Earth who are not very good at sports. One day they find bracelets that have the power to transport them to another dimension. There they meet 4 aliens called the AM-Bian Zords and 4 strange digital creatures named Digimon and Tänpo, the master whose Digimon Partner is Kudamon, Tänpo explains that the Zorn Empire is about to conquer the Multiverse. The Earth, Digital World and the place known as Gorm is in danger and, if they want to save it, there is only one way: they will have to overcome their weaknesses, learn the art of Sendokai to become warriors, connect with the AM-Bian Zords and Digimon, find the lost Gormiti Lords of Nature and win the Great Sendokai Tournament of the Multiverse. Characters * '''Zak''' - Zak likes to be the center of attention, his AM-Bian partners is Gabutyra and Fusionblitz and his Digimon partner is Agumon who is later revealed to be the legendary VictoryGreymon who DNA digivolves with ZeedGarurumon into MegaOmnimon, then he is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tailed Dragon, Drazor when in a ambush by Magmion he got angered when Cloe got hurt and his eyes turn red and beastly and his hair becomes longer and wild with his teeth becoming sharp fangs and his nails becoming claws with a yellow fiery dragon cloak around his body with 1, 2 or 3 tails depending on his energy, later on he gains MailBirdramon, Flamon, Spadamon, Shoutmon, Chibitortomon, Coronamon who turns out to be the legendary Apollomon, Veemon who is Zak's past incarnation Mark's long lost partner, Warg who is a Agumon who digivolve into WarGreymon to DNA Digivolve with Melga to Omnimon and Greymon who is MailBirdramon's friend who died to save Zak and the Warriors and got revived by Omnimon, later on he is revealed to be a reincarnation of Veemon's original partner Mark whose mind was reborn into UlforceVeedramon and his body into Zak himself, his hair was originally blonde but it turned orange permamently due to his powers slowly evolving, later when the team found out Lon planned to mutate Cloe into his bride but added the Yaki DNA by mistake, Zak lost control and became his version 2 form with his body becoming covered with yellow fire energy with Drazor's symbol on forehead and wings including 4 or more tails and he goes berserk and attacks many things but Cloe who despite being mutated she gained control over her new Yaki and dragon forms along with her 7-Tailed Tiger energy to save Zak by performing the same Hand of Healing that helped her so she can return him to normal, he can turn into a humanoid dragon due to Drazor's energy inside of him but it can also be triggered when his loved ones are in danger or defeated later he gains the ability to become a Fire Gormiti Lord later Fusion Tailed Beast Mode, it is later revealed he has the Byakugan from the ancient Byakugan clan, now he can use it for tracking others or sensing energies, he can fuse with Cloe into a fusion of themselves even unintentionally and he biomerges with Agumon into a stronger version of VictoryGreymon, his Warrior mentors are Toby, Yugi, Agrom, Yugo, Percedal, Mikey, Zephyr and Whirlterra. * '''Cloe''' - Cloe is an intelligent and responsible girl, her partner AM-Bian partners are Plezuon and Stegotchi, her Digimon partner is Gaomon who is later revealed to be the legendary ZeedGarurumon who DNA digivolves with VictoryGreymon into MegaOmnimon, then later on she gains Strabimon, Andromon, DoruGabumon who is Cloe's former incarnation's long lost partner, Cutemon, Lunamon who turns out to be the legendary Dianamon, Plesiomon, PawnChessmon, Wisemon, Wormmon, Palmon who is either Palmon or Lillymon, Lalamon who is either Lalamon, Sunflowmon or Lilamon if needed and Melga who is a Gabumon who digivolves into MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve with Warg to Omnimon, her hair was originally brown, but turns blue permamently due to her powers slowly evolving, she is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 7-Tailed Tiger Tigrora when she got attacked by a SkullBaluchimon and she entered her version 1 form in which her hair becomes longer, stripes appear on her body, her eyes turn into red beast eyes and her teeth and nails grew sharp and a blue water tiger cloak with 1 tail surrounded her body, she later became her version 2 form in the competition against Lessay but when she is trapped under an illusion she suddenly lost control after breaking free of her illusion into her version 2 form in which a blue water aura covers her entire body with 4 or more tails and her stripes function like extra tails and more tails and strips appear when her transformation goes further and she looks like a miniature Tigrora and nearly lost control but Cloe finally broke free after her transformation broke the others free from the illusion and they helped her and she returned to normal, on Cloe is revealed to be a reincarnation of the DoruGabumon's original partner whose mind was reborn into AncientGarurumon and her body into Cloe herself and she is the sister of Travis who is the Jinchuriki of the 10-Tailed Ice Ligron and he got mutated into a Leomon human hybrid Mutant in an incident to save her and later on he mutated further into a BanchoLeomon mutant when he got killed and absorbed by Lon as Grezar but Travis became resurrected as BanchoLeomon to break free and restrain Lon/Grezar, later she got mutated into a dragon, human and Yaki Mutant by Lon but she later controls her new body while avoiding revealing her mutant forms, she can turn into a Yaki, dragon or humanoid tiger (due to Tigrora inside of her), but it can also be triggered when her loved ones are in danger, she later gains the ability to become a Water Gormiti Lord and gains Fusion Tailed Beast Mode, she can fuse with Zak into a fusion of themselves even unintentionally and she biomerges with Gaomon into a stronger ZeedGarurumon, her Warrior mentors are Toby, Nick, Aelita, Agrom, Piron, Evangelyne, Amalia, Leafstorm and Zephyr. * '''Kiet''' - Kiet is the laziest guy in the multiverse, his AM-Bian partners are Ankydon and Zakutor and his Digimon partner is Volumon (who either is in the form of Volumon or Ballistamon) who turns out to be the legendary ZerkerBallistamon Burst Mode, then later on he gains Deputymon, Tentomon, Terriermon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, SuperStarmon, Whamon, Betamon, Hagurumon who turns out to be Kiet's former incarnation's long lost partner, MarineAngemon and FanBeemon, his hair was originally red and his eyes were originally amber in normal form and yellow in Sen-Kun form, but both turned green permamently when his powers are slowly evolving, he is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 6-Tailed Triceratops, Tricerakus when Kiet's wound from the battle against many Kuwagamon suddenly glows green and heals eventually and Tampo reveals he is the Jinchuriki of Tricerakus and further revealed when he becomes berserk when Volumon and Lucas holding Motimon are injured by Triceramon and he grows a green earth triceratops cloak on his body with 1-6 tails, Tricerakus' symbol appears on his forehead, his eyes became red eyes which are beastly and claws as he knocked down Triceramon and he returned to normal tired, later on Kiet is revealed to be the reincarnation of Hagurumon/Guardromon's original partner whose mind was reborn into TyrantKabuterimon and his body into Kiet himself, he gains the ability to turn into a humanoid triceratops due to Tricerakus inside of him but it can also be triggered when his loved ones are in danger or are defeated, he later gains the ability to turn into a green Earth Gormiti Lord and Fusion Tailed Beast mode, he biomerges with Volumon/Ballistamon into a stronger ZerkerBallistamon Burst Mode, his Warrior Mentors are Nick, Lucas, Agrom, Piron and Tasaru. * '''Fenzy''' - Fenzy is quite a character: brave, proud, and sarcastic, her AM-Bian partners are Tuperanda and Pteragordon and her Digimon Partner is Falcomon who turns out to be the Legendary Ravemon Burst Mode, later on she gains Chikmon, Hawkmon, Biyomon who turns out to be Fenzy's former incarnation's long lost partner, Silphymon, Karatenmon, Renamon and Hyokomon, her hair was originally blonde and her eyes are originally blue in normal form while green in Sen-Kun form but turn pink permamently when her powers are slowly evolving, she is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 5-Tailed Falcon, Falzar when she got angered when Falcomon got hurt by Sinduramon and her eyes turn beastly red, Falzar's symbol appears on her forehead, her teeth became fangs and grew falcon claws on her hands along with a magenta cloak of a falcon with 5 tails on her body as she attacked Sinduramon eventually but she later turned back to normal exhausted, later on Fenzy is revealed to be the reincarnation of Biyomon's original partner whose mind is reborn into Valdurmon and her body into Fenzy herself, later she controls her new powers without revealing her Mutant form, she gains the ability to turn into a humanoid Falcon due to Falzar inside her body but it can also be triggered when her loved ones are in danger or are defeated, she later gains the ability to turn into a pink Air Gormiti Lord and gains Fusion Tailed Beast Mode, she biomerges with Falcomon into a stronger Ravemon Burst Mode, it is revealed that she has some blood relation with Lon himself and her mother has some relation to Lon and his father much to everyone's horror (including herself the most horrified except her mother who refuses to say what the truth is without scaring everyone about this, Lon knows as well but keeps it to himself until he reveals it in the final battle), her Warrior Mentors are Jessica, Noctis, Whirlterra and Zephyr. * '''Tänpo''' - Tänpo is the Sendokai master of the kids, his AM-Bian Partner is Bragigas and Digimon Partner is Kudamon who turns out to be one of the Royal Knights, Kentaurosmon, he is later revealed that the Marshal Zorn was in fact his brother, Kento, then he is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 14-Tailed Horse, Cridon when in a ambush by the Zorn soldiers, he, Kento and Lalith grew their respective beast tails to protect the others from an attack, later he is revealed to be the former teacher of the Travis and Hamato Yoshi who later mutated into Leomon (later BanchoLeomon) and Splinter, the Sen-kuns' former incarnations, and their partners who later got possessed and mutated into Kazkrad and the Obscures (but were freed by their partners' reincarnations and their new partners and they join the Sen-Kuns and the evil spirits who possessed them were actually Gridor but got fused back together but mutated into Gridor Rahzar), it appears he has a crush on Lalith. * '''Lula''' - Lula is Tänpo's pet and his only companion, she is aware of Tampo, Kento, Lalith, Splinter and the Sen-Kuns being Jinchuriki. * '''Sidmodius''' - Minister Sidmodius would do anything for the Zorn... or so he says, he later becomes the main antagonist of Season 2 and mutated into a Super Yaki after overloading the Chest of Sestrad and absorbing the Fusion Chronam-Yatt but got destroyed once and for all by the Sen-Kuns. * '''Lalith''' - Lalith is a commander of the Zorn empire, later on she decided to betray the Zorn Empire and return to her former team, Team Waadan and becomes a permament ally to the Sen-Kuns after a long time, she has a crush on Tampo, she is revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 12-Tailed Parasaur, Parasora, her partner is Nefertimon who is the cousin of Gatomon, later she became the new partner of Gatomon (formerly Angewomon) who lost her partner Chronam-Sunn. * '''Commander Kazkrad/Gridor/Rahzar''' - Kazkrad is the other Zorn commander and later on he is revealed to be a dark version of Zak but it was further revealed that his dimension never existed and he is in fact Mark's partner Veemon who got possessed by a remain of Gridor along with the Krad-Sen really being DoruGabumon, Hagurumon/Guardromon and Biyomon but when they lost the Marshal Zorn banishes them to the Vortex by punishment and what's left of the possessed Digimon restrain the Obscures long enough and the Digimon's spirits said a tearful farewell to their best friends (the Sen-Kuns' Digimon who are horrified and crying), and tells them to take care of their partners for them before the Obscure were sucked into the Vortex but in Season 3 the Obscures got freed by Lon who is the Gran Zorn at the time and BlackOmniShoutmon (who is revived by Lon) and became his Commanders but when the Sen-Kuns freed the Legendary Digimon from the remains of Gridor, the parts of Gridor were left as powerless parts of Gridor until they got mutated back together but into a new skeletal dragon/werewolf Mutant version of Gridor after they fell on a vat of Mutagen, Zakutor renamed him Gridor Rahzar after the Mutated Chris Bradford who is Rahzar, he worked as a Commander with his powers restored (much to his own joy) and attacked the Sen-Kuns although he fails many times but later he got absorbed by Lon after he became a Mutant humanoid Grezar along with other Mutants but when Lon got defeated, he, BlackOmniShoutmon, Kaiboy, Super Bebop and Mighty Rocksteady escaped and plan to find a new master and for revenge on the Sen-Kuns. * '''Kento/Marshal Zorn''' - The Marshal is the leader of the Zorn and directs the empire with an iron fist, conquering all dimensions in its path. He's formerly the brother of Tänpo"Kento" but in the final battle when the Zorn base was destroyed after being defeated, Tampo saved him, later on in season 2, Tampo and Kento become brothers once again and he joins the battle against the Yaki invasion, he is later revealed to be the Jinchuriki of the 13-Tailed Snake, Snekar, his long lost partner is the leader of the Royal Knights Alphamon who devolves into a BlackDorumon (he can still digivolve) when he loses his ability to stay as Alphamon to help Kento but keeps the ability to Digivolve. * '''Lon''' - Lon joins the group in season 2, and quickly becomes Cloe's second love interest, to Zak's disgust. He has a dark and goth appearance, he is later revealed to be the mistaken Jinchuriki of the Ultimate-Tailed Wolf Dragon, Grezar when in a battle, he grew Grezar's tail to defend himself, later on he turns evil in a battle against Team Kiwuun and he struck down all of them except Zak who replaced his fallen members with Cloe, Kiet and Fenzy but he got defeated by the reunited Sen-Kuns and later escaped, he became the Gran Zorn and the Main Antagonist of Season 3, he kidnapped Cloe for her to be his bride and commanded the restored Zorn Empire for millions of years and invades the Multiverse along invading Earth, he revived BlackOmniShoutmon and freed Kaiboy and the Obscures who later became Gridor Rahzar to serve him, he tried to brainwash Cloe into serving him as well but he accidentally mutated her into a Yaki/Dragon/Human hybrid Mutant with his new Red Mutagen (which mutates the victim like Mutagen except the victims mutates with two things the victims makes contact with instead of one and it was cured with Navy Retro-Mutagen) mixed with Yaki Mutagen (a purple Mutagen which mutates a victim into a Yaki without taking the Sen Energy from the Victim). He sends his soldiers to capture her to complete his mind control but it fails, so he creates the Black Mutagen which mutates the victim which made contact with three things or animals or species in order to mutate himself into a human/wolf/dragon/Cybeast hybrid Mutant version of Grezar himself to become the Emperor of the Multiverse but when he did while he was in Dark Sage Mode he became a humanoid Grezar with parts from Gridor Rahzar, BlackOmniShoutmon, Super Bebop, Mighty Rocksteady, Kaiboy, the Mighty Mutavengers (the Sen-Kuns' Ally team) and Travis/Leomon (who Lon killed temporarilly), but it was revealed he got possessed by Magor's Evil and Grezar while his true self got sealed in BlackGabumon and his true Tailed Beast is the 8-Tailed Wolf, Gregar who later got found sealed in a orb meant for Grezar by Zak and the others, at the Season 3 Finale, he got defeated at last by the Sen-Kuns, their Tailed Beasts, their allies and their fourth mentor the newly revived Travis who is now BanchoLeomon, Lon regained his body and mind and Grezar got extracted and sealed away along with his minions in another dimension and Gregar finally got sealed into Lon, officially making Lon the new Jinchuriki of Gregar, but he felt extremely guilty for what he did, but later resolved his conflict at Season 4 and rejoined the Sen-Kuns and learned how to control his Tailed Beast powers, his partner is BlackGabumon who later on turns out to be one of the 2 Lost Chosen Ones along with BlackAgumon and the same BlackMetalGarurumon who became good along with BlackWarGreymon (BlackAgumon) who sacrificed themselves to save Tom and Kaz to defeat Lucemon Falldown Mode and he got reborn and was found by Lon and became his partner and later on Lon gains BlackAgumon who is the other Lost Chosen One and the same reformed BlackWarGreymon Tom met but he got brainwashed when Lon is the Gran Zorn and forced to his Ruin Mode but was defeated by Zak biomerged into VictoryGreymon with Agumon to end his suffering and later on he gains Burst Mode and joins the Sen-Kuns, Dobermon, Gaossmon, Cyberdramon, BlackGargomon and Loweemon. BlackGabumon turned evil like Lon but in Season 3 when he got defeated by VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon (Biomerge Mode), he reverted to Tsunomon and he felt guilty but when the Sen-Kuns are in danger he Purify Double Warp Digivolves into a MetalGarurumon and rejoins the Sen-Kuns, he realizes Lon's true self was inside of him so he promises the true Lon that they'll get his body back, he nearly loses his life to stop Grezar Lon so the Sen-Kuns finally defeat Grezar Lon and Magor, he can biomerge with Lon in Season 4 into MetalGarurumon X and as BlackMetalGarurumon he can DNA Digivolve with BlackWargreymon into a Omnimon Zwart, Lon turns out to have a secret and he and his father revealed to be blood related to Fenzy and her mother (much to Everyone's horror except him, his father and Fenzy's mother and refuses to reveal the truth until the final battle) * '''Kido''' - Same as Lon, he joins the Sendokai group in season 2. He's a lizard-like creature from planet Masara and when not fighting, he usually serves as comic relief, his partner is Gotsumon, later on he became the new Gobernor of Masara. Series overview List of episodesEdit Season 1 (2013)Edit Season 2 (2014)Edit